


Mortal after all.

by AgentScully (Crowfeathers)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowfeathers/pseuds/AgentScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because both John and the Doctor lost someone who they had begun to believe to be immortal. </p><p>A companion piece to this featuring a grieving john and the doctor may come eventually, when I stop having so much stuff to do. </p><p>Drawn in photoshop, with a Wacom Bamboo Fun tablet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mortal after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Because both John and the Doctor lost someone who they had begun to believe to be immortal. 
> 
> A companion piece to this featuring a grieving john and the doctor may come eventually, when I stop having so much stuff to do. 
> 
> Drawn in photoshop, with a Wacom Bamboo Fun tablet.


End file.
